A little bit of you in this
by Carlina
Summary: I noticed there aren't a lot of these OC ones, so... Carly gets locked out of her house and Eli is there to save her. Summary sucks but... just read :D ElixOC :
1. Chapter 1

I waited in the parking lot of Degrassi. What was I waiting for? The most obnoxious, annoying, egotistical, sarcastic, witty, intelligent, handsome, endearing, sexy man I have ever met. Who was he? I think you already know!

"Carly!" Jenna called after me, "Do you need a ride? My brother's taking me home."

"No thanks, I'm waiting for someone."

"Oooo," She wiggled her eyebrows, "Is it a special someone?"

"You caught me," I held my hands up sarcastically.

"I bet he drives a sweet car!" She jumped up and down. What's so exciting about that?

"Absolutely," I faked enthusiasm, "Here he comes now."

"Oh my god," Jenna's jaw dropped, Eli waved at me from inside the hearse. I smiled and restrained myself from hopping up and down, "That's him? Scary-emo-freak dude?"

"Yep, later!" I hurried to the coffin-car and flopped into the seat.

"What was that about?" He gestured toward Jenna, still gaping at the sight of me in a funeral home vehicle.

"She's shocked that I'm hitchhiking with you." I pulled out my agenda book and handed him a little slip of paper.

"What's this?" He read it slowly.

"The money I owe you for damaging Morty." I made a sad face and rubbed the leather seat. Last week Eli took me to an empty lot and tried to teach me to drive. I crashed his car.

"Thanks, but I can pay for it myself." He held the check out for me to take it.

"No way, Goldsworthy!" I shoved it back in his face. We both started to giggle.

"Take it!" He smiled and put it in my backpack. I pulled it out and crumpled it up, shoving it into his mouth. His eyes widened as he pulled it out, wincing, "You cut my lip with your crazed paper-jamming!"

"I'm sorry," I made a sad face. We both knew neither one of us was upset. He threw the soggy paper into the back and put Morty into drive. We cruised down the road, talking about random things, playing a stupid game.

"Favorite cheese?" I questioned.

"Swiss. Color?"

"Green. Animal?"

"Dog. Eye color?" He had no idea the significance of that question he just asked. He didn't even look at me as I pondered my answer, staring at his perfect face, his perfect hazel eyes.

"Hazel."

"Why because you have hazel eyes?" He joked.

"No," I tried to laugh.

"Hey, if we both have the same eye color, and we got married, our kids would have hazel eyes, right?"

"Maybe." I blushed, "But Hazel isn't a dominate gene. Wow we've used the word Hazel so many times in this conversation. Favorite…"

"We're here."

"What?" I looked at him strangely.

"Your house?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, right!" I jumped out of the hearse and skipped to the door. I was surprised to see Eli following me to my front steps. I turned to face him.

"What no 'thank you?'" He joked. I stepped down to his level and hugged him. I tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms around me, letting go just two seconds later. I reached into my bag to retrieve my keys.

"Oh my God."

"Hey, can't we share God evenly?" He smirked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't have my keys!"

"When did you last have them?" He walked over to a window and tried to push it open.

"I don't remember if I picked them up this morning or not, maybe I left them at school?" I sat down on the steps.

"What's the big deal?" He sat next to me, "Your parents will be home to let you in soon enough, right?"

"I live with my dad, and he won't be home until Monday."

"Oh, so you're locked out for two whole days. Hmm." Eli said scheming.

"What?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Why don't you stay over at my house?"

"My clothes?" I pointed inside.

"I'll lend you some. We'll go buy you a toothbrush and you can crash with me." He smiled really big.

"Your parents?" I was trying to find some reason to say no.

"Um… out of town for a while. They travel a lot," He stood up and held his hand out, "Shall we?"

I sighed. There really was no getting out of this, "I really could just call Jenna or Alli or something."

"Oh, come on, Carly. I won't bite." He smirked, "Or are you scared?"

"I am not scared!" Oh yes, I was. I stood up without his help and walked over to Morty. He sighed and followed me. I reached over and locked his door. I put my chin in my hand and watched him jiggle the handle for a few seconds. Then I saw his lips move 'open the door!'

"What? I can't hear you!" I mused. Then he pulled out his keys and unlocked it. Boy, am I smart. Not.

"Good try," He smirked and shut the door. I felt his eyes on me as I started to play with his radio. I found a good station with some super heavy metal screamo music on. I started to headbang, but I soon became much disoriented. He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I blinked.

"You," His bangs fell into his eyes. I bit my lip as he pushed them back and continued to stare at me, "I didn't know you liked this kind of music?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you put it on?" He had a weird expression.

"Because you like it," I confessed, "And it's your car."

Then things got very quiet and awkward. Drive! I yelled in my head. As if he heard me, he started to cruise down the street.

"Here we are," He pulled into the drive. It was a nice house, a pale blue with navy shutters and a white door. I smiled a little. I could never imagine that Elijah, prince of darkness, death, and all things frightening lived in a nice baby blue house in the suburbs.

"It's cute," I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah," He opened the front door and went to the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later with two sandwiches and walked with me to the door at the end of the hallway. It opened up to a staircase leaning down into the basement. All I saw was nothing. Black everywhere.

"Now I'm seeing a little bit of you in this."

"Wow." I said quietly. His room is impressively messy. I know it's a basement, and it's a really big room, shaped like a T, but he could keep it a little bit clean, "How do you live down here?"

"Easily. But hey, I'll clean it up a little for you." He smiled and threw a heap of clothes on the floor into a closet and stretched, "There we go."

"Thanks…" I said uneasily.

"I'm kidding!" He laughed, "I'm really gonna clean it. And all of those clothes were clean, I'm just too lazy to put them away."

"Can I help?" I looked around for a window to open, "It's really stuffy in here."

"All my windows are bolted shut."

"Are you an idiot?" I smacked him over the head, "That's so dangerous! What if there was a fire and you were trapped down here?"

"I have a back-door right over there," He pointed and raised his eyebrows. I went over and opened it, letting the light illuminate the room that smelt of death.

I suddenly tripped and fell flat on my face. Eli put his hands on my waist and pulled me up quickly. I tried to walk forward but he pulled me back, leading me up the stairs. He dragged me all over the house giving me a quick tour and then he let me wander around aimlessly. I found my way to the closet that contained the broom and vacuum. I pulled them out and dragged them down the stairs to his room.

"What are those?" He looked at me strangely.

"Cleaning utensils! Ever heard of them?" I sort of threw the broom at him and plugged the vacuum in and started to clean.

About an hour later, the room was almost sort of clean. I sat down against the wall and closed my eyes. He gently tugged at my hair, "No resting! You can rest after you help me do laundry."

"Aww, no!" I whined, grabbing onto his lower leg and refusing to let go, "I don't want to!"

He tried to shake me off but I only tightened my grip on his skinny jeans. He smirked, "Fine then what would you like to do?"

I stood up and sniffed him, "You stink."

"Thanks," He said sarcastically, sniffing himself.

"No, nevermind, it's not you. It's the whole room. Hey, where's the shower it's getting late and I don't like to go to bed with wet hair."

"Upstairs, first door on the left," He pointed, "There's a towel and washcloth and you can use whatever else is in there."

I headed up the stairs and into the washroom, "Even these boxers?"

"What?" Eli bolted up the stairs.

I dangled them in front of his face, "Nice."

"My bad," He grabbed them and threw them into the laundry room. He had a goofy grin trying to hide his embarrassment. I slammed the door in his face and started the shower.

Crap. I hate him so much.

"Eli!" I yelled through the door. No response. I wrapped myself in a towel and ran down the hall to his room, where he was blasting music, "ELI!"

I didn't see him anywhere. I ran around the room, "What are you doing?"

I turned around. Eli was standing there in only his jeans, no longer rummaging through his closet. I quickly tightened the towel around myself, "You didn't give me any clothes-"

"Hold on!" He turned the music down, "What?"

"You didn't give me anything to wear." I said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, right, my bad. Again." He searched through his closet and handed me a T-shirt and some pajama pants.

"Thank you," I said, continuing to stare at him. He cleared his throat, "Right. I'm leaving."

After I changed I hung out in the backyard, swinging on a tire-swing, "You shouldn't do that."

"Why?" I looked at Eli standing on the porch. Suddenly the rope holding the tire snapped, "Thank you SO much."

"You're welcome," He said, not bothering to hide his laughter. I struggled to get out of the tangled mess. I stomped over to him and fake pushed him. He started to tickle me, I stepped on his foot. His mouth dropped open and his eyes gleamed as he laughed and pinned me against the side of the house, hands above my head. I was panting from being tickled and I didn't notice just how close he was so me, his torso pressed gently against me, our faces just a few inches apart. He hesitated, and I took advantage of it and pushed him off. I flipped my wet hair in his face sending drops of water all over him. He faked an annoyed face and followed me back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I use your hair brush?" I looked around the kitchen, starring up at pictures of Eli when he was a baby, "You were so adorable! What happened?"

"Haha." He said sarcastically, stepping toward me, "You know, you're not very nice."

"Thank you," I mimicked his action and stepped forward. We were two feet away from each other.

"You're very welcome," He stepped.

"You know, I never realized just how tall you are," I looked up at him, three to five inches taller than me. He looked down at me, barely lowering his head. I could feel his breath on my cheek as I turned my head a little bit to avoid his eyes.

"You um…" He hesitated, moving just a little bit closer, so close that his chest gently brushed against me. I swallowed, feeling my eyes flutter, and I subtly licked my lips. My skin tingled as his fingers pushed my hair out of my eyes. I was still looking at the floor when he lifted my chin up with his hand and looked at me with an unreadable expression. I swallowed again as he slowly, almost teasingly eased his face closer to mine. What do you know, at the last POSSIBLE second, my phone buzzed on the counter top!

We didn't even move, just staying that close, our lips just over a centimeter away. He slowly let go of me, going to the bathroom to get me a hairbrush. I flipped open my phone, "I hate you."

"Nice to hear from you too, Carly!" Alli yelled into the phone, "Where are you? I've been calling your house all afternoon."

"I lost my keys… staying at a friend's house."

"Oh, really? What's her name?"

I thought for a moment as Eli came back into the room holding a wooden brush, "Ellie."

"Oh. Well can I come over, too? I'd love to meet her."

I grabbed some paper and crinkled it into the speaker, "I can't hear you… I… and… sorry!" *click*

"Ellie?" He handed me the hairbrush.

"Alli wanted to know whose house I was staying at." I brushed my hair back and then to the side, "Okay, I'm sure you have a hairdryer around here somewhere."

"I don't," He looked at me strangely, "Honest. But I have another way to dry your hair."

"How?" I looked at him hopefully. I didn't want my hair to frizz.

I really wished I hadn't asked. Eli turned me around and started to gently blow on my hair, then moving to my ear, barely blowing past it. It sent shivers down my spine. I turned around, quickly moving away from him. I had to stop myself from completely losing it, or I would not survive this weekend.

Eli went out later to buy me a toothbrush, as he so promised, and I was feeling a bit evil so I had him pick me up some tampons. Just for a laugh. So I was alone in his house. By myself. With no one else. Completely solo. I decided to quickly and quietly search his house for something interesting. I really had no idea what I was looking for, but I was looking.

I was sitting on his bed now, after finding nothing that I could use against him. I grabbed a little, black, round pillow and snuggled against it. It smelled just like him: Fresh pine with a hint of peppermint from his breath. I breathed it in so much my lungs ached. I exhaled and sat up. At that moment the door to the basement opened and Eli walked over to me awkwardly and handed me the plastic bag containing my personal items. I smirked and threw them next to my backpack. He looked at me shocked, "I thought you needed those?"

"Nope." I grinned so wide I could feel my chapped lips cracking. Ouch…

"You are so… Imagine: having to explain why I, a guy, had to buy that stuff to the cashier!" He made a fake pouty face. I knew he wasn't mad, I could see that small smile!

"I got you goooood." I hugged my knees. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his stereo and turned on a random station. It was Taylor Swift, You Belong with Me. This song is so overplayed...

He started to headbang and dance around like a freak, "If only I had my camera!"

"So you could watch my sick moves over and over, I know, I'm amazing!" He smiled and kept flailing around. I watched and bit my lip as he came closer to me. He grabbed my hand and absolutely _yanked _me off the bed and spun me around. I twisted myself and accidentally crashed into him, sending him tumbling against the wall, smacking his head really hard. I fell over and hit his TV.

"You are not graceful," He stated plainly. I rubbed my head, crawling over to the stereo and shutting it off, and then I heaved myself over to his side. He had his hand on the back of his head, "I think I'm bleeding."

"Lean forward," I said quickly, running to get some ice from his freezer. I wrapped it in a paper towel and ran down the stairs and put the ice on the huge bump on the back of his head. I checked for blood. None, "You're clean."

"Good. My parents would kill me if I got blood on the floor again." He said with a straight face, "I'm kidding!"

I side-smiled and slowly pulled his head forward by his nose. He made a small noise of pain, but I ignored it, "Kiss it, and make it better?"

I grinned and kissed the crown of his head. I think I might have been blushing when he looked up at me because he smirked. Then I notice the cut on his lip, the one I gave him earlier that day.

Stupid hormones. I really do hate you. I leaned forward and very gently, as if we hadn't even touched, I kissed him for exactly two milliseconds. His eyes widened a little bit. I looked at him expectantly, hoping that I didn't just mortify myself. He surprised me then: he pulled the collar of my shirt in and, just as gently as the first time, we kissed.

I let go of the ice and let it drop onto the floor as my hands found their way into his hair. I was now straddling him as he was against the wall in an L position. His lips were so incredibly soft and his breath was so fresh! I was very impressed. His hands were on my neck and at my waist. As much as I pulled him closer to me, he just wasn't close enough. And the scary part came. I felt his teeth lightly biting on my lower lip. I slightly opened my mouth and licked his lips telling him it was okay. His tongue slowly slithered into my mouth. I really had never kissed anyone like this...

Then it hit me. I NEEDED TO BREATH!

I reluctantly pulled away from him. He was panting a little bit. We said at the same time, "Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

So this is why I don't kiss boys.

"So…" He said trying to sound casual as I was clearly still sitting on him. His face was tinted pink. I pushed my semi wet hair back and bit my tongue a little bit, trying to think of something to say.

"This is really uncomfortable," I announce to him, but mostly to myself. He looks at me a little hurt.

"Is it something I did?"

"No, you were great, but…" I trailed off, "I think we rushed it."

"You want to go slower?" He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned back but he was holding onto my waist so now I was on my back against the floor and he was on top of me.

"You're awesome at instigating awkward situations." I state plainly. His face was redder now from embarrassment. He stiffened and rolled off to the side. We lay on his post disgusting floor, just staring at each other. Then I thought, "Elijah?"

"Don't call me that," He said mock sternly.

"Eli," I corrected myself, "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Eh…" He said, grinning, "I don't really think-"

I hit him in the arm playfully, "You're such a jerk."

"I'm kidding; I'd love to go out with you." We both smiled.

"But you know that you're paying, right?" I started to laugh.

"Hey, I am the ask-e you are the asker!" He made a shocked face.

"But you're the guy and, oops! I locked all my money in my house." I raised my eyebrows, "Although… You could... lend me the money and I could make up for it by treating you to an awesome time!"

"Sounds fair," We shook hands. But I didn't want to be shaking hands; I wanted to be kissing the life out of him. My gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips… they were right there in front of me…

"So when are we going?" I said quietly.

"Right now!" He stood up, yanking me from the floor and carrying me out to Morty, "But first…"

"What?"

"We totes g2g gets you sum threads!" He smiled so wide; really means 'we totally need to get you some new clothes.'

"You are such a dork," I close the door to the hearse.

We got some me some shorts and a tank top, Eli picked out the butt shorts. He is such a perv. Wait, why am I saying this in my head?

"You are such a perv," I called from the back of the hearse, where I was attempting to change while Eli was driving. He couldn't see me.

"What did I do?" He said, laughing a bit.

"Just in general…" I murmur, "But your taste in girl clothing is impeccable."

"Girlfriend, please," I could hear him trying not to laugh, "Tell me something I don't know."

I pulled the curtains open and slid into the passenger seat.

"I knew you'd look good in it," He smirked.

"Perrrrrveeeert." I singsonged. We were at an intersection, stopping at a red light, though NO ONE ELSE WAS THERE.

"So where are we going?" He looked at me.

"Turn left." I said, "Turn left. Go straight. Turn right. Loop around here… and go straight… and turn left."

"All this is doing is wasting gas, where are we going?" He pleaded.

"And… stop." He stopped the car. I got out and climbed onto the hood of Morty. He just stared at me, "Are you coming or not?"

He jumped up without using his hands to steady himself. Impressive.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Stuff."

"Thanks for the descriptive explanation. It means so much." His hand was on his heart as he rolled his eyes. I was feeling a bit weird now. He bought me clothes and we had a heated make out session, and we were lying under the stars together.

"I'm cold." I said. He took this as a chance to be chivalrous and pulled his jacket off and helped me get into it to protect me from the whips of fall air.

"Better?" He smiled at me.

"Absolutely." I longed for the warmth of his lips. I leaned over and pulled him onto me by his shirt. He didn't protest, keeping his hands on the car next to my head and he kissed me for a long while before I gently pushed him off, sitting up.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" He sat up too.

"Am I your girlfriend?" I said frankly.

"Do you want to be?" He smiled in a goofy way.

"Do you want me to be?" I said quietly. He pulled me into a hug. Sure, it was awkward and tangled, but he hugged me. I could hear his heart beating. Then I broke the silence.

"Totes." I quoted him. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"So when are we going on the date?"

"This was our date." I looked at him, trying to hide a grin.

"But I gave you all that money, and we didn't even use it!"

"I know." I patted my pocket where the money was securely kept, "But I need new shoes, so…"

"Brilliant, yet evil. You're not going to go unpunished." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you a cracker?" I asked.

"In a way, yes. But some like to call it Caucasian. But if you're referring to the tasty snack, no." He grinned.

"Then stop smacking on the cheesy!" I said.

"Ouch, good one." He rolled his eyes as he so often does with me. He hopped off the hood and started to walk away when I jumped onto his back and almost made him topple over.

"Giddy up, horsey!" I said proudly.

"Oh, no! Have your legs gone numb?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Neigh." He pretended to rear up and trotted to the back of hearse. He swung me around so I was balanced on his hip like a toddler and he opened the backdoors with his right hand. Dang he was strong…

"Get in," He laid me down and scooted me forward."

"Wait, do I have to call the police on you for kidnapping and raping?" My eyes were half-closed in a sleepy daze.

"Nah, I'm naughty but not sadistic." I heard the door slam. I thought he went to the front but he laid down right next to me, "Besides, you can't rape the willing."

I gave him a look. He was so wrong. I am so not willing. At least… not right now. Maybe In say… 14 months, yeah.

I checked my phone.

"Dang, its one o'clock in the morning."

"It's not like you have anywhere else to go."

"My phone's dead." I said sadly.

"We'll go out and buy you a new charger."

"Wait, no. You can't keep spending all your money on me."

"I have money saved up from working for my uncle. I'm good."

"But I feel… I just don't like using people like that."

"It's not using if I'm glad to do it." He snuggled into my neck, "You smell good."

"It's your soap." I ran my hand through my hair, slowly drifting off to sleep.

I woke up in Eli's bed. Where was he? I ran up the stairs and through the kitchen as best I could without making any noise. I passed by the living room a few time before actually going in. Eli was laying sloppily on the sofa, sleeping peacefully. I crawled into his arms and under the blanket. He was so warm…


	4. Chapter 4

I felt something… I slightly opened one eye, barely enough for anyone to know that I'm awake. Eli was poking my cheek gently. I tried not to smile as I thought up a little plan.

"Carly?" He whispered. I turned over so we were hugging, sort of, while lying down on the couch. I peeked through my left eye. He was on his side, like me, with his head in his hand, staring down at me. I smushed my face into his chest and breathed in, still pretending to be asleep. He chuckled. "Carly."

"Hamunamashafa.." I groaned. I usually make those sounds when my dad wakes me up for school and I only got 4 hours of sleep. I stretched and purposely, playfully, punched him in the face. He smiled and leaned over and grabbed a bottle of warm water from the end table, taking a sip. I looked up at him and grabbed his face. He furrowed his brow and made a funky face as I smacked a huge kiss on his cheek.

He smiled and I tried to kiss me, "No!"

"What?" He looked alarmed.

"I have morning breath…" He rolled his eyes as I ran into the bathroom. Of course Elijah Goldsworthy didn't have morning breath. He was probably taking mints before he woke me up.

"Hey, you know what's funny?" He called from the kitchen. I came out with a toothbrush in mouth.

"Wha?" I said my best while brushing.

"Twenty-four hours ago we were acquaintances." I pondered that for a moment, going back into the bathroom and rinsing out my mouth.

"And now?" I walked up to him slowly.

"Now," He said from behind me, starting to kiss my neck. I felt my eyes flutter as he pulled my hair back and put it all over my right shoulder. He reached the spot where I had a scar, I had fallen off my rooftop during an epic snowball fight last winter, and I shivered. He stopped and turned me around, gently pressing his forehead against mine, "Do you like peanut butter on your bagels?"

"Oh, God yes! I love it!" I jumped up and down.

"Good," He pulled out the creamy peanut butter.

"I love creamy! We are so taste-compatible!" I giggled. He smiled and popped a bagel into the toaster while I took a butter knife, scooped out some peanut butter, and put it on my finger, gently licking it off.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He smirked.

"Because peanut butter is sexy," I rolled my eyes, holding out my finger for him to lick it. He did and then made a funny face, "What?"

"There's… peut buta on the rof of my moff." He said laughing. I grinned.

"What?" I bit my lip trying not to laugh at him.

"There was peanut butter on the roof of my mouth," He swallowed the rest of it. The bagel popped out, and he put another one in as I prepared the food. I held up the peanut-butter-bagel for him to take a bite. He took a teeny weenie bite, but I put way too much peanut butter on it, so there was peanut butter on the side of his mouth. He went to grab a napkin but I stopped him. He looked confused as I leaned up and licked his face. His eyes were wide as his mouth started to curl into a smirk. He then fed me the bagel and purposely smeared it all over my cheek. I put my hand into the jar and took out a whole glob of peanut butter. Then I thought, peanut butter is too sticky to be thrown. So I smacked his cheek, spreading the creamy peanut butter all over his nose, his chin and his neck. He got a handful and spread it all over my arms. I smiled, moving in to hug him, "No way!"

"Come here!" I chased him around the kitchen.

"Peanut butter monster!" He yelled as he opened the kitchen door and ran out into the backyard. I grabbed some paper towels and wiped off all the peanut butter, taking extras to clean him off too.

"Eeeee-liiii!" I called from the doorway. He was re-tying the tire swing to the tree, his legs dangling from the branch ten feet up. I could faintly hear the radio playing on a little Jurassic player in the corner of the room on a shelf. I turned it up. As I looked at Eli tying the knot the perfect song started to play. I started to hum, "I feel so untouched, and I want you so much that I just can't resist you…"

"Whatcha singing?" He called from the yard.

"Untouched by The Veronicas." I grabbed the player and took it outside with me, setting it down on his picnic table. As he jumped down from the trees his long bangs flew up and were brushed back by the wind as he jogged over to me. I grabbed the paper towels and started to wipe his face and neck. He scrunched his nose and shut his eyes as I scrubbed his cheek. When I was done there was an awkward pause before I reached over and ran my fingers through his raven, windblown hair. He pulled me into his lap.

"I feel so untouched right now…" I sang along to the song, "Need you so much somehow…"

He kissed my lips very gently. My hand was on his neck, my thumb slightly touching his ear, and my other hand was intertwined with his. Just then a radio-commercial came on. We ignored it until we heard: "To intensify pleasure. Viva… Viva… Viagra!"

I jumped away from him, blushing like crazy, turning the radio off. He fixed his hair and made a weird face. I licked the front of my teeth and decided something, "I want to go to the park."

"Alright, go get dresssss- right… You don't have any clothes. I think my jeans will fit you." He offered.

"Pfft, yeah right. I'll just wear the shorts from yesterday and steal one of your shirts." I kissed his forehead overdramatically, making funny suction noises and ending with a big, "MUAH."

"Thank you for that." He squinted one eye.

**Sorry it's so short.. I'm running out of ideas... I've written so many fanfictions that I can't keep repeating myself... Um... Reviews are appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the passenger seat of Morty as Eli and I cruised down the road toward the park. I looked over at him when we suddenly stopped short.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you _really_ want to go to the park?"

"Yeah! I'll simply die if I don't." I made a mock sad face. I then smiled at him, "Nah, where'd you like to go instead?"

"Right here." He put Morty into drive and then parked him in the middle of a parking lot of an abandoned food market. I looked down at my, his, shirt and then noticed a few embarrassing razor bumps on my left knee. Eli bought me crap razors.

"Right here?" I looked over at him. He put his elbow on the arm rest in between our seats, his chin in his hand, and he just stared at me aproximately 3 inches away from my face. I didn't dare look him in the eyes. He just exhaled, waiting for me to fall into his trap. I took a deep breath before turning my head ever so slightly. There he was: smirking.

"You know you want to kiss me." He tested. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. Then when I went to move away he put his hand on my neck and pulled me into him. The kiss was painfully slow. He was teasing me. I hate him so much.

Every time I tried to go faster he gently squeezed my neck. I got frustrated and pulled away. I sighed through my nose, weird, I know, and then glared at him. He had an amused look on his face, "Something wrong?"

"You're an terdbucket."

"Why thank you." He smirked, then wiggled his eyebrows cheesily, "Any way I can redeem myself?"

"Maybe," I said down to my scarred up knee, "I have an idea."

"Anything," He said with his hand on his heart jokingly. But this was no joke. I was going to be verrrrry happy after this. No, you perverts, stop thinking those naughty thoughts!

"Get out." I said before opening the hearse's door and slamming it. He gave me a weird look before opening his own door and closing it gently. I strutted toward him and put my hand on his shoulder and stood on my tippy toes so I was almost eye level with him.

He leaned in but I leaned back, almost falling over. He gave me a confused look. I copied his usual expression and smirked, "Beg."

"Excuse me?" He backed away about a foot.

"Get down on your knees," I tried not to laugh, "and beg."

"I am a man," He tried to hide his smile, "and I will not beg my woman to kiss me."

"Your woman?" I raised my eyebrows, "As if."

He leaned in again but I pushed my palm against his lips. He sighed and looked down at me darkly. He backed away again and got down on his knees. He grimaced as he eyed me, "I beg you, kiss me!"

"A little bit nicer, thank you." I said with my hands on my hips, still smirking.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Will you please ki-"

I tackled him onto the pavement. Before we actually hit the concrete I put my arm behind his head so it wouldn't give him a concussion. I could feel him smile into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my back. I raked my fingers into his hair and gently bit on his bottom lip. I heard him moan and then my eyes widened. I moved off of him and then stared at the ugly cracks in the pavement. I stood up, looking down at the befuddled, messy-haired Elijah. He stood too and we got in the car.

"So." He said quietly. He knew that somehow he had made me uncomfortable. I just bit on my lip, slowly tearing off the skin. It's a bad habit I have when I'm nervous or uncomfortable, as Eli made me. I suddenly tasted blood. Crap.

"Can you take me to a drug store? CVS maybe?" I didn't look at him.

"Why?" He looked over at me.

"My lip is bleeding!" I pointed tomy red swollen lip, "I need vaseline. Maybe some chapstick, too."

"Oh, okay." He put Morty into drive and took me to the nearest drug store. I walked inside, not bothering to wait for Eli. I ran down the isle and found the stuff I needed. I was temporarily docked in that isle as I was deciding if I should get blueberry flavored chapstick or grape.

I then walked to the back, not having been in this particular store before. I suddenly stopped as I was faced with an entire wall of condoms. Oh, God. I shut my eyes, and ran to the counter.

"Cash or credit?" The girl behind the cash register was smacking her gum around in her mouth. I then pulled out a $10. That's right. I jacked Eli's wallet.

"Cashhhh..." I slurred the word. I picked up some Juicy Fruit gum and threw it next to my lip-repairing tools.

I shut the car door, "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yep."

"Change, please." He held out his hand.

"What?" I looked up at him confused.

"You took my money," He wasn't serious, the corners of his lips curving, "Give it."

"I'm sorry, please insert a quarter to continue your conversation." I mimicked a payphone. I removed the plastic cap of the chapstick and smeared it on my lips. He just watched me, I could feel his eyes on me. I looked over and popped my lips.

"You bettter gimme my money," He said challengingly.

"Nope, sorry, I spent it all." I teased.

"Then you're in debt."

"How will I ever repay you?"

"I've got some ideas." He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my lips up to his. Is it just me or are we kissing way too much for a couple that got together less than 24 hours ago? Uh, no!

I dropped my plastic bag containing my items on the floor of the car and shifted in my seat, facing him now. He pulled on my arms as I pretty much crawled into his lap. He now sat forward in the car as I once again straddled him, his thighs in between my knees. I, again, messed up his hair by running my hands through it. He moaned again, but this time I didn't hear it so much as feel the vibration in his throat. This time I didn't pull away. I just pushed his jacket down a little so I could completely wrap my hands around his neck.

_*Knock knock knock*_ I turned my head to the side. Guess who was standing there.

Alli and Jenna, mouths gaping.

**There, a long-ish chapter :) Thank you for all the reviews, guys! Message me what you guys think should happen next chapter! Peaceeeee.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Get out of that car this instant!" Alli yelled, stomping her foot. But I just stayed still, staring at them with a blank expression on my face. I looked over at Eli and he started to laugh. I sighed and moved myself off of him, he opened the car door so I could get out. Somewhere along the way Eli squeaked. I looked at him, shocked, and I realized that my knee was pressed against his crotch, and I was hurting him terribly. I got out of the car and kissed his cheek to tell him that I was sorry, then I closed the door so he couldn't hear the conversation about to take place.

"What the hell are you doing making out with him?" Jenna fumed.

"Um? What's the problem?" I asked quietly, pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"You just met him yesterday!"

"No, I met him two months ago." I corrected her, "You're so stupid, you've seen us hanging out all the time!"

"And now you two are all kissy kissy?" Jenna raised an eyebrow, "What would your mother say?"

Oh, no she didn't.

I slapped her. That's right, I'm not afraid to slap pregnant girls. She looked at me shocked, "What was that for?"

Alli moved over to my side, "She had every right to do that. Don't you dare talk about her mother!"

"Thank you," I side-hugged her, "Now, I'm going to go back into that car with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, OMG!" Alli said, actually spelling 'OMG.' "Congratulations!"

"Uh, thanks." I said as she started to jump up and down. Jenna just flipped her hair and stormed off. What a ditz. Wait, "What a ditz."

Alli giggled, "I'm sorry about her, so tell meeee! How did it happen?"

"Well…" I told her everything in under 2 minutes. She just stared at me, jaw on the floor.

"So you lied to me? There is no 'Ellie?' Whatever, I can't believe it! My little Carly, lovin' like there's no tomorrow."

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh, shut up. It's not like…_** stuff**_ is happening."

"_Stuff? _You can't even say the word?" Alli giggled. I looked from the ground to her, to Eli, to the ground, then back to Eli. He was waiting patiently inside the hearse, listening to his screamo music. I sighed mentally and stood up, hugging her goodbye.

"I'll text you later." I said, remembering that Eli did, in fact, buy me a new charger. Her eyes gleamed as I stood next to the hearse, looking back at her before I opened the passenger side door and climbed in. She waved and walked around the corner.

"So, is my eyesight going bad or did I see a mini cat-fight over there?" He gestured to where I slapped Jenna with his thumb, "I thought you two were good friends?"

"She talked about my family."

"What about it?" Crap.

"My um… my mom… She died."

"I'm so sorry." He picked up my hand and started to rub it.

"It's cool, it's been 4 years. I was in 6th grade, 10 years old," Yeah, I skipped a grade. I was at least 11 months younger than everyone in my grade… just so you're not confused, my birthday was last month so I'm 15, "She… was cooking dinner for my dad on their anniversary. Surprise, 'Happy Anniversary,' your present is your house on fire with your dead wife, son, and dog inside. I wasn't home, staying at my best friend Laylah's house.

"After that, my dad got a new job as sales representative for some big technology company, we left Minnesota and started our new lives here in Toronto. Although his job brings in the big bucks, I'm home alone all the time. It sucks."

Eli just stared at me, concern in his eyes, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." I reassured him, "I'm over it."

"I'm sorry for asking, but what were their names?"

"My brother's name was Daniel, and my dog's name was Fluffernutter." I started to laugh at that.

"And your mom?" He squeezed my hand.

"Rebecca." I said quietly.

"I'm really really sorry." He shifted in his seat do he could hug me. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"Thanks."

_EEEEEEEEH._ The buzzer on the dryer… well, buzzed. I walked into Eli's laundry room and opened the little door, starting to fold the clothes. Eli rushed in from the kitchen and tried to help me. But I was already done, having folded 20 articles of clothing.

"Wow, how did you learn to do that so fast?" He smiled at me.

"My dad thinks that doing laundry is 'womens' work.'" I said while handing him a stack of towels. He went to go put them into his linnen closet. I got a text. It wasn't from Alli…

New Text Message

Dad

_Hey sweetie, how are things? Just checking in, I'll be home tomorrow, not Monday. You can expect me at noon-ish. Love you, princess._

I didn't respond. I just shut my phone and walked up to Eli. He seemed shocked as I pulled him in by his collar and, no I didn't kiss him, I hugged him, my arms now around his neck. He quickly put his hands on the center of my back, applying just the right amount of pressure to the embrace. I moved my head up slightly and kissed his lips tenderly. Then I backed away slowly, "My dad's coming home early."

"So you're leaving me?" He said solemly.

"No, I can stay tonight… but I have to be back before 3 so he doesn't get suspicious. We can go leave a note on the door saying something like: 'Gone to The Dot with a friend, be back soon.'"

He scoffed, "_Friend?_"

"As far as my dad knows, yes." I said quietly.

"I'm hurt," He put his hand over his heart, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I thought we had something special."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to give my dad a heart attack."

"Why would he have one, just because I don't wear, pfft, _color?" _

"Yes. Exactly." I smiled, but he pouted, "Oh, come on, Eli. I still like you."

"I'm not sure I believe you." He smirked.

"I'm not going to kiss you," I crossed my arms.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Really." I looked up at him, "Not to pull a Bella Swan, but I'm not scared of you."

"Not to pull an Edward Cullen, but you really shouldn't have said that." He smiled, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I kicked. I yelped. I begged. But no. He kept me like that, walking all the way to The Dot, not even bothering to take Morty. I really wondered how he managed to carry me all that time. I was definitely not a stick like Alli.

With me still on his shoulder, he walked inside and ordered two coffees. Peter just stared at him, and my butt right next to his face. Nice view, huh, Peter. I scowled. Eli walked over to the corner booth of the diner-type-place and set me down. He made a funny smacking noise as he kissed my cheek. I frowned as he brought me my drink.

"You don't drink coffee?" He said after 5 minutes of me not touching it.

"No, I do. But I'm mad at you." I said pouting.

"Aww, why?" He played innocent, "What did I do?"

"You went all firefighter on me," I poked his chest.

"You act like you didn't love it," He sipped his coffee. I elbowed him, and he started to nuzzle my ear when I stopped giggling, noticing who just walked in. No way. No freakin' way.

"Carly." Mason approached me, his dark brown hair pushed back. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Mason." I said quietly, "Mason, this is Eli, my boyfriend."

His eyes shifted a little bit when I said 'boyfriend.' His face became darker, and I felt Eli tense as he put his arm around me. But nevertheless, he held his hand for Eli to shake it. I swallowed as their hands touched, and motioned for him to sit down.

"No, thanks. I'm meeting someone." He started to turn around, "It was good to see you, C."

"Right, you too." I swallowed again, instantly sinking back into Eli's chest.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Eli questioned, not bothering to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, something like that."


	7. Chapter 7

I stood outside of Morty, just staring at my reflection against the shiny tinted window. Eli came out of The Dot and looked at me strangely, "What's wrong?"

"I think I might have to get liposuction," I said plainly, turning to face him.

"W-What?" He stuttered, "Why would you need that?"

"I mean for my boobs. They're way too big. I hate it, look," I walked around in a circle, "They move too much even when I walk!"

"Are you inviting me to stare at your breasts?" He smirked. That sentence made me love him 200% more, just because he respected the female body enough to say "breasts" instead of some dirty-sounding slang word.

"Ah, forget I said anything!" I zipped up the hoodie that I stole from the back of the hearse, hearing him chuckle made me blush. I really had just commanded him to stare at my chest! Wow…

The car ride was intensely silent. I did a double-take as I looked at the digital clock in the car; It's already 4 PM!

"Eli!" I yelled. He swerved the car to the side, almost mauling an old lady with a walker, panting heavily.

"What! What happened?" He was very alarmed.

My mouth formed a big "O."

"I just wanted to let you know how late it's getting."

"My God, Carly, you…" He trailed off, "I guess we better get to the park then."

I had almost forgot completely that the park was our original destination!

"Wait," I put my hand on his just as he began to turn the wheel to get back into the lane. I then realized what I was doing, "Nevermind."

"It's so peaceful here!" I fell back onto the grass. I breathed in the fresh-cut smell of the little green reeds and rolled over so I was on my stomach, "Except for, you know, all the obnoxious kids right ten feet over there."

"I don't mind," He slowly sat down next to me. I looked over at him and started to play with a loose string from his moon boot type shoe. Then I noticed something. I really, probably, definitely shouldn't have done this, but I reached up and grabbed his thigh. HOLD UP! If you think I was being perverted and trying to seduce him, STOP READING. I noticed his skinny jeans were actually really loose. I wanted to see how small his legs actually were. Pretty small!

I removed my hand and just stared up at the sky. I felt his eyes on me, and through the corner of my eye I could see his flushed face, "May I help you, Elijah?"

"You just felt my thigh. That's kind of intimate." (1)

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely, there really was absolutely no intimacy behind that. Oh well. I sat up and got really, really close to his face. I grabbed his chin and moved his face from side to side. I noticed that his left ear is slightly higher up than his right, his eyelashes are really long and somewhat girly, his teeth are a reasonable size, and when I lifted up his bangs, guess what I saw. GUESS.

I'm pretty sure you didn't guess correctly. A ZIT! This boy with normally perfect skin had a zit! And you know what I realized? All these little imperfections made me fall in-like with him even more. They reminded me that he's beautiful. I know that sounds weird, a guy: beautiful? But I think it's appropriate here, don't you?

I bit my lip and kissed his cheek very gently. His face became warm as my lips were pressed slightly against his skin. I didn't pull away first before wrapping my arms around him and embracing him for a long while.

**Wow, I know this chapter pretty much SUCKS PANCAKES. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, high school homework takes for-EVER to do, even with a study hall every day! Man… Anyway, review! You know you want to! Do it! Review for Munro Chambers!3**

**I kind of stole that from "Captivate" by Carrie Jones. It's in like the last chapter. It's a realllly good book if you're looking for something to read **


	8. Author's note GRRRRR

Okay, so I pretty much hate myself for posting one of these. Wow… Okay, so um… I got some messages saying that Clare should try to jump Eli? I think that she's a little bit too reserved for that… but maybe it would be a good thing if she was in the story? I just don't really know how to put her in there. Message me and review and help me pleassse! I love you guys!


End file.
